1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a transfer unit, and a cleaning unit. Specifically, it relates to a technique of mounting each unit to a main body of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in views of improving accuracy in mounting a cleaning mechanism which cleans an intermediate transferring belt, maintainability and assembly of a unit, and demands in reducing a space, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus including a unit in which a transfer mechanism which retains an intermediate transferring belt is integrated with the cleaning mechanism (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-19861). In the case of the unit, in which the conventional transfer unit is integrated with the cleaning unit, adopted in the image forming apparatus, whole mechanisms of the unit are replaced at a time of repair or failure of the unit. For example, in the aforementioned unit, even if only the intermediate transferring belt should be replaced, all parts (image forming section, belt driving roller, and the like) which are mounted around an outer peripheral surface of the intermediate transferring belt of the unit are dismounted and replaced.